Buscando Sentido
by starlightnorain
Summary: Qué pasa con Duo despúes que la guerra termina...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas, en primer lugar subo este pequeño escrito por que si no lo hago seré víctima de una golpiza inolvidable ¬¬, les agradezco a ustedes dos, si ustedes saben quienes son ¿ne? Mis queridas amigas Cryo y Eni, por cierto Eni gracias por las porras y Cryo no me pegues ¡onegai! Ha si gracias por fungir con tu guía como mi sensei.**

**Esta es la primera vez que subo algo a una página de Internet, así que haré las aclaraciones siguientes: Los personajes de GW pertenecen a Sunrise y creadores, yo solo tome prestados a los personajes un momento, los devolví lo juro, luego hay rumores por ahí de que alguien los secuestra Oo. Bueno creo que eso es todo espero les guste.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

**Buscando sentido**

Starlight no rain

_Aquí estoy otra vez, sentado viendo en mi ventana, patético, sabes, veo las estrellas me gustan me hacen sentir tranquilo y me recuerdan que hice antes. Si Heero supiese que hablo con migo mismo de esta forma reiría a carcajadas y en ese momento la tierra explotaría, así que mejor dejo esto en secreto._

_Si, dije que me gustaba el espacio, pero al que yo estaba acostumbrado. No se que hacer Hilde me hacía reír mucho, pero no se si eso es lo que quiero, dam it, no se que quiero, es lo que me tiene tan mal. Que persona no sabe que rayos quiere, Wufei aclaro sus dudas trabaja y no se que rayos trama con Sally Po, por cierto esas ¿son trenzas, bucles o que? Algún día le preguntare, cuando el chino este lejos._

_Trowa, bueno creo que su vida lo divierte – jajajajajajajajajajajaja – vaya, todos en el trasbordador me miran raro, pero que puedo hacer de solo pensarlo me da risa, es decir trabaja en el circo como un payaso trapecista, con una chica que dice ser su hermana y es celosa, terriblemente celosa, a parte de viajar de lado a lada va visitar a Quatre o al menos es lo que supe de la última vez que estuve ahí, por su parte Quatre se ha dado a la tarea de conocer a su pequeño grupo de hermanas, por Shinigami que son muchas, ese niño es el que da la apariencia de ser el mas bueno de los cinco, un lindo cordero, disfrazado de León, pero bueno ese otro yo ha de andar por ahí divagando en el olvido, además Quatre también va a visitar a Trowa¡ja! estos dos han de tener mareado a todo el mundo deberían de dejar de complicarse las cosas eso suena a novela, y ninguno dice nada, hasta Catherine se dio cuenta, menos ellos que monserga, y eso que Quatre es el chico se lo que sientes. Bueno algún día alguien dará el primer pasó, pero son felices._

_Del chico serio, solo se que tiene una casita por ahí en la tierra, apenas y esta en contacto, demonios hasta el tiene una vida, bueno eso si tipo VIP, por que ni la misma Reelena sabe exactamente donde. Al menos el tipo se acuerda de nosotros, o nos esta checando pero da igual, hasta mi nombre recuerda, buen chico creo, aunque todavía no me desquito de aquel golpe, "es para hacer aparentar" ja que aparente tu abuelita, pero eso después lo arreglare._

_Puede que tal vez el Dios de la muerte no este hecho para esto, tal vez, me han preguntado por Dios de la muerte, es simple, jamás en toda mi vida he visto al Dios que tanto proclaman, pero los muertos, esos si los he visto, yo los hago también, los hicieron frente a mi…_

_Vaya, al fin puedo verlo, nostálgico ¿no, bueno que puedo decir, ahí pase toda mi infancia, ahí nació Shinigami, L2, de tanto trotar y trotar, he vuelto para acá, bien dicen que las piedras rodando se encuentran. Y que vengo a hacer aquí, sigo sin saber o tal vez no, he llegado a la conclusión de que busco algo, no se que es todavía, tal vez este aquí._

_No, si cuando uno viaja lo pesado no es tanto el viaje, cuando bajas, salir del puerto es una locura, pero bueno entre salida, identificación y taxi, llego a este Hotel, si bueno no es tan malo el lugar y mientras tenga dinero hay que buscar la forma de que este no se vaya tan rápido, durante un tiempo estuve estable y aquí mismo, se ganó bien pero, la guerra formalmente terminada, pues, acabo terminando con el negocio._

Al menos este Hotel resultó ser más apacible y acogedor de lo que aparenta.

Después de todo sea por viaje o por papeleos, el chico termina cansado, de viajar, de pensar y de caminar, así que como pocas veces, durmió como piedra.

Llevaba así dos años, viajando sin rumbo alguno, de la tierra a las colonias, pero por primera vez en esos dos años pisaba L2. Estaba buscando algo, y no podía estar tranquilo o solo era que tal vez la paz no era para Shinigami.

Sus compañeros, como el les decía, habían logrado llevar una vida dentro de lo que cabía normal, pero el no sentía que perteneciese a algún hogar o lugar en especial, solo que L2 le traía recuerdos, amargos recuerdos.

_**A veces contamos con algo y no nos damos cuenta, es duro, confuso y es triste pensar que estas solo ¿No es así?**_

Como no queriendo abandonar aquel cómodo lugar, que después de todo, sea lo cómodo o por lo cansado le había permitido descansar bien, y ahora no quería levantarse, si, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, así que a mal paso darle prisa…

Al levantarse la ventana capta toda su atención, y se acerca para observar mejor

_Otro día más, vaya que ha cambiado un poco este lugar, aquel parque es mucho mas grande de cómo lo recuerdo, tal vez sería bueno, mmm pero antes_ – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr –_rayos muero de hambre, si definitivamente antes tendré que comer algo_.

Al salir del hotel busca un lugar propio que pudiese calmar aquel voraz apetito, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, encuentra un Bufete, ya estaba, no habría que buscar más.

Bien, ahora si Shinigami se dará el gusto de comer hasta mirir –decía sonriendo- he ¿acaso dije lo que dije?

Y Duo come come y come, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, tal vez algunas costumbres no se pueden olvidar, ni con el pasar de los años ¿verdad?

Ahora ya en el parque que ahora era más grande, comenzó su camino, manos a la cabeza y brazos levantados. Se relajaba mientras caminaba, tanto que no notó una mirada fugaz y sorprendida sobre él.

Más adentro en el parque había una fuente, y árboles realmente grandes, y sin pensarlo dos veces ya se estaba montando en uno de ellos, ya había caminado mucho rato, que mejor manera de descansar, y entre el claro, la calma y la fuente vencieron nuevamente a Shinigami quien quedo profundamente dormido.

Después de un largo rato, el peso empezó a vencerlo por el lado izquierdo, por lo que esa casi caída, termino por despertarlo

Eh¿Cómo¿Dónde? Ahhhhhhhhhhh – bostezaba - ¡que bien descansé! Pero que rayos – decía viendo su reloj – ¿pues cuanto tiempo me dormí, ahora tendré que regresar al hotel, es muy tarde, terminare mis cosas mañana, si, será mejor mañana.

Iba caminando de regreso, pero atrás de el, ocultas entre los árboles, dos sombras habían empezado a seguirle, él, llevaba paso ligero y despreocupado y de repente una de las sombras salta de su escondite ¡y, no encuentra su objetivo.

Jajajajajaja, chico si que eres muy lento y ruidoso, si quieres te doy unas clases – decía con burla mientras reía –

Maldito – apretaba los dientes y Duo solo sonreía -

Si tú lo dices – decía sin nada de preocupación lo que hace al tipo enojar aún más, la actitud de su "víctima" lo estaba sacando de quicio y se le avienta a golpes, Duo los esquivaba todos sin mayor dificultad, después de todo el era quien era, valga la redundancia, de repente un golpe seco se escucha, era uno de los puños de Duo, había noqueado a su contrincante fácilmente.

Ya veraz rata – decía el otro sujeto que sostenía una navaja en su mano

Si, tal vez lo sea, pero es curioso que tú me lo digas a mi ¿no crees?

Ahhh- gritaba repartiendo navajazos por doquier, no sabía en verdad que hacía, y de una patada Duo le tira la navaja mandándola muy lejos, otro golpe en su cara y una mano en su cuello ya lo tenían a su merced y ni se había dado cuenta.

Como dijiste, soy una rata, una que sabe matar - decía mientras apretaba más el cuello. De repente la presión se aleja y es aventado junto a su noqueado compañero.

¡Anda! Veté y llévate a tu amigo antes de que me arrepienta. Cómo pudo, levantó a su amigo, y torpemente se fue de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Es verdad, parece que algunas cosas no van a cambiar, son guerra o sin ella, pero supongo que en parte la culpa la tengo la culpa, al formar parte de aquella guerra, muchos son afectados por nuestra culpa. Tal vez en parte es lo que me tiene así, saber que cargo con mucha culpa¿será eso¿será que no puedo pretender una vida normal sabiendo que arruine muchas? – Decía mientras se veía sus manos, y suelta un largo suspiro – Mejor me regreso al Hotel.

No comió, y no durmió, pero fingió lo último, mientras por nueva cuenta su mente se llenaba de dudas.

Ya era de mañana, así que toma un baño, y se viste de la manera que más le gusta, estaba totalmente vestido de negro, solo dos cosas se distinguían entre el color, un punto blanco en su cuello y un brillo plateado colgando de el. Tenía que ir.

Y sin mirar atrás, toma su camino, no sintió pasar el tiempo y cuando menos lo espero ahí estaba, se sentía extraño ir ahí, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

Parece que no se esforzaron nada en ver que pondrían aquí – solo deja ver una mueca casi sonrisa y entra, camina hasta la parte media, no hace reverencia, ni saludo ni ademán alguno, solo se sienta.

Aquí estoy otra vez, siento no haber venido, pero creo que han de saber que eso no va con migo, pero ahora tengo muchas dudas y uno hace de todo – toma su trenza – lo ve hermana, no la corte, y perdone por tomar esto sin pedirlo –decía mirando su collar- pero me recordaba mucho cuando peleaba, el por que lo hacía. Bueno ahora no se si estuvo bien o no, se dice que hay paz, así que se supone que ya terminamos lo que debíamos hacer, y ahora ¿Qué? - recarga las manos en la banca y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás – supongo que estúpido esperar una respuesta, lo que se va no regresa ¿no es así, bueno - se levanta – algún día vendré otra vez – se va.

Bueno a rodar otra vez – decía cerrando los ojos mientras salía –

De tanto rodar de vas a marear – una voz a su costado, voltea rápidamente, era Quatre

¿Tu¿que haces aquí? – pregunta Duo, como si lo que tuviese en frente fuera un fantasma.

Vino a decirte algo importante – decía pausadamente, la voz provenía de un rostro de un solo ojo, visible, por su puesto –

Para que ya no ruedes. Maxwell – otro más, decía el chino con una media sonrisa en forma de burla.

¿Por qué? – vuelve a preguntar.

Por que somos amigos… Duo – ahí estaba también el, a pesar de que decía "somos amigos" esa mirada sigue dando los mismos escalofríos de siempre.

_Ahora si, o lo que he estado comiendo tenía algo, ya me morí, o ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_

Bueno te contestare, lo que no quieres preguntar – le decía sonriendo su "amigo" Rubio – desde hace 2 años que no ha tenido un rumbo fijo, y solo hemos sabido algo de ti cuanto te apareces por alguna colonia y si corremos con suerte te vemos por ahí –

¿Un caso en específico? – lo miraba casi sarcásticamente, sabía por que lo decía, un día andaba por L3 y de las grandes coincidencias de la vida, el circo de Trowa andaba por ahí, quería ver solo la función, así que estuvo lo bastante alejado para que el chico de peinado raro, no lo viese, pero no fue así, no cruzaron muchas palabras y se despidió rápido excusando un compromiso.

Pues, verás –ignorando lo antes dicho- me preocupe por ti, y en una de las visitas de Trowa, me contó que te había visto¿estas confundido verdad, como sea, les pedí a todos que si te veían me informaran cuanto antes.

Quiere decir que yo te delate, Duo – decía Hilde, que estaba detrás de Trowa.

Ayer, te vi y me fui corriendo a avisarle a Quatre espero que no te moleste pero de verdad estaba preocupado, yo también – decía algo apenada.

Precisamente, me llamo, y aquí nos tienes – le sonreía el chico

Y por que están aquí –

Te lo dije ya – decía el chico serio

¿Lo somos? – pregunta Duo

¿Por qué lo dudas Maxwell?- le pregunta el chino.

Pues yo – toma un respiro – no lo se.

Pues que te parece si comemos algo y nos dices que haz hecho, y de paso te explico las mil razones de por que lo somos, lo sabes, o tienes noción de ello, ten por seguro que no estas solo. Mira tan solo supimos de ti y aquí estamos, Trowa y Catherine estaban en mi casa cuando Hilde hablo así que venimos lo más rápido posible

Y ¿ustedes? – le pregunta Duo a los otros dos.

Pues como estoy en Preventer, dispongo de naves lo suficientemente rápidas –

……….. –

No empieces con tu silencio o te lo quito a golpes – decía Duo

No te atreverías –

Si, además me los debes – le contesta

Si lo dices por la otra situación, fue una estrategia para-

Vuelvo a escuchar esa excusa y nadie podrá salvarte -

Ya, ya niños – decía Quatre con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza –

Pero él, grrrrrrrrrrr – el estomago una vez mas- ha, decías que ibas a invitar la comida Quatre

Si Duo yo la invito – decía Quatre que no se como había logrado cambiar la direccióna la que ya estaban apuntando las cosas –vamos todos, además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Tomaron camino, iba discutiendo, al principio Duo tomaba sus precauciones, pero tal vez

_Tal vez, no este solo…_

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooola, bueno, esto aclaro. Lo hago por dos cosas, uno me retaron a hacer algo de Heero, y ahí me tienen aceptado ¬¬, reconozco que Heero es un personaje de vital fuerza en todos los sentidos, por lo que me ha costado mucho escribir de el, pero bueno me permito ciertas libertades. Como nueva aclaración no me rapto a los personajes ni nada, así que sus dueños pueden dormir tranquilos.

Gracias a DC y a Eni, que me han ayudado mucho en verdad gracias, y a ti también un gran agradecimiento Arkady, mujer gracias un gran (k) para cada una pónganselo donde quieran.

Otro favor, abusando, este es el segundo fic que escribo en toda mi vida así que me gustaría saber que opinan de el, alguien por ahí me dijo que pusiera "dejen review o me mato" pero no creo llegar a tal extremo aún así me sería de gran utilidad.

Otravez gracias DC, eres la mejor editra jamás vista antes

-------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

**Un sentido encontrado**

Starlight no rain

¿Qué es la paz, tal vez es lo que debimos preguntarnos antes de todo, es irracional buscar algo que no conoces ¿no es así, y sin embargo, nosotros ya habíamos nacido en otra forma de vida, ya conocíamos lo que era la guerra, la vivimos, formamos parte de ella. Pero el ser humano siempre busca algo diferente a lo que tiene, por que nunca esta conforme con nada, siempre quiere más y jamás aprecia lo que tiene.

Ahora, me doy cuenta, que es algo que en cierta forma ya sabemos, a pesar de que supuestamente la paz al fin ha llegado, sigue estando la organización Preventer que, quieran o no, existe por la inseguridad hacia esta supuesta paz.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en un jardín pequeño y atrás de él una modesta casa¿nada anormal, verdad? El porte serio sería algo de lo que tal vez no podría deshacerse, nuestra esencia es la misma a pesar de las diferentes circunstancias.

Había estado viendo a su alrededor, era una zona tranquila pero se podían ver a los niños jugar o a las familias pasar, eso le dejó pensando.

Se levanta del acogedor asiento, al parecer sus momentos de meditación habían terminado, no tarda mucho en salir con una chaqueta en sus manos, como siempre sencillo al vestir, pero seguía viéndose bien, tal vez un poco más alto y los rasgos un poco más fuertes, después de todo habían pasado dos años, de que al fin esa guerra terminase.

Después de todo algunas habilidades de guerra se pueden usar para la vida cotidiana.

Bueno, ahí estaba al fin, uno de los pocos lujos, por no decir único, que tenía entre sus pertenencias era una motocicleta, potente, eficaz, de color blanco con algunos detalles azules en todo el contorno. Tal vez el ser perfeccionista se notaba siempre hasta en el más mínimo detalle, el más mínimo.

Un letrero de tamaño medianamente grande adornaba aquel edificio, Net's Corp, es lo que decía, empresa dedicada ha hacer todo tipo de programas de seguridad, instalación de redes y otras cosas más con los buenos técnicos, ingenieros y demás que había ahí. Que mejor lugar para demostrar "aquellas habilidades".

Después de estacionar aquel ejemplar de transporte, pasó a sentarse a aquella pulcra oficina, todo en orden hasta el último clip del la parte más confina del escritorio. Un pequeño letrero estaba al frente , **_Yuy_** es lo que tenía escrito.

Había sido fácil quedarse definitivamente con ese nombre después de todo así le conocían ya, y tal vez se negaría a aceptarlo pero ya le había tomado cierto cariño, aunque la palabra menos comprometedora sería costumbre.

Un zumbido rompió la tranquilidad de aquella oficina.

**- Señor Yuy, preséntese a mi oficina** – decía aquella voz por medio del intercomunicador.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirige al lugar al que había sido llamado, toca e inmediatamente al sonido de aceptación procede a entrar.

**- Rápido, como siempre, señor Yuy.-**

Él no dice nada, sólo espera.

- Bien seamos rápidos en este sobre vienen los datos del trabajo que realizara ahora, aquí esta la dirección, en cuanto al material, nos han dicho que ellos mismos lo proporcionaran.

**- Entendido** – dijo simplemente, aunque yo podría jurar que quería decir "misión aceptada"

Tomó los papeles en sus manos, era un trabajo sencillo, prácticamente instalar la red corporativa y ponerle algún sistema de seguridad. La empresa se llamaba, Earth Resources, así que solo regreso a su oficina para tomar el material pertinentemente necesario. Una vez equipado, ya saben no se va a la guerra sin armas, toma su moto y el camino indicado en aquel papel.

Estaba en camino y con la mirada muy fija, pero al mismo tiempo con la mente un poco perdida, desde la mañana muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, hasta ahora el sólo había podido salir adelante, su casa, su trabajo y, por supuesto, su moto, lo había conseguido él, pero ¿Qué era esa sensación que le embargaba?

Si bien se había dejado ver por Trowa o Quatre en alguna rara visita a las colonias, el contacto era remoto incluso con Relena, ya que ni esta sabía de su ubicación. Su privacidad era algo que le gustaba, y no les decía no por que no los soportase, pero era mejor así evitaba alguna molestia indeseada, dígase cualquier persona que pudiese localizarle por hacer pública su dirección.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado. Discreta y rápidamente sus ojos recorrieron aquel lugar, y sin pensarlo más tomó marcha hacia aquel gran edificio.

Esta zona estaba exquisitamente decorada, desde sus afueras se apreciaban hermosos jardines bien cuidados y una fuente, y en medio de aquella magnánima construcción. Con grandes letras azules con bordes verdes "Earth Resources". Aunque Heero no se tomo la molestia de observarlo y se dirigió de lleno a la recepción (para mi este hombre cuando tiene algo que hacer aunque pase en medio de las cosas mas exquisitas sea lo que sea desde una joya a una mujer XD, no desvía su camino).

**- Buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar –** decía la recepcionista al verlo entrar

**- Vengo de Net's Corp, han solicitado un trabajo aquí –** dijo totalmente serio y directo.

**-Eh, claro permítame –** decía con la sonrisa algo afectada, aquella seriedad asustaba un poco. Toma el conmutador y en menos de 2 minutos ya tenía todo resuelto.

**- Si acabo de confirmarlo, tome** – decía al tiempo en que le entregaba un gafete con el nombre de la empresa y las letras de "visitante"**- llene este registro y en un momento le mostraran a donde ir **– decía lo mas tranquila que podía, al recibir una mirada de lo más rara al haber dicho aquello de "registrarse."

Mientras Heero estaba en lo del registro, un joven había llegado, mediano, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y unos lentes en su rostro.

**- Daniel, lleve al joven a la sala de captura, viene a instalar la Red.**

**- Muy bien, entonces sígame señor… -** había arrastrado un poco las últimas palabras, iba a preguntarle su nombre pero al verle a la cara podría jurar que si lo hacia moriría ahí mismo, desistió y se dio la vuelta – **si-sígame** – se le oyó decir débilmente.

Heero lo siguió, desviaba un poco la mirada de vez en cuando, como memorizando cada lugar donde pasaba, tal vez una vieja costumbre, en la guerra, si no reconoces rápido tu entorno, estabas muerto.

Después de recorrer 16 pasillos y subir 4 pisos, en completo silencio, llegaron a la dichosa sala de captura.

**- Señor Oscar, aquí esta el enviado de Net's Corp, y con su permiso me retiro -**

**- Si Daniel, gracias –** y Daniel se retira como quien dice: "como alma que se lleva el diablo", y es que en parte de la travesía el pobre muchacho había intentado entablar alguna especie de conversación con "ese sujeto", ya que nunca supo su nombre, lo único que obtuvo fue silencio y una mirada penetrante.

**- Bien, pero es que ¿sólo ha venido usted?** – preguntó Oscar algo contrariado, era una red si, para todo el edificio…

**- Yo solo me basto para esto –** dijo secamente

Oscar sintió morir en ese momento, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió al conmutador, levanto el auricular y marcó un número, tal vez alguna extensión.

**- Si ¿señor, si Oscar, si pero sólo es uno, pero, si le espero** – y colgó **– Disculpe, la persona que esta a cargo de esta empresa, ha venido a supervisar, pues quiere que todo salga bien, así que viene para acá** – decía al tiempo en que trataba de sonreír.

**- Esta bien** – por fin contestó en un tono monótono.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando tocan la puerta del salón y Oscar abre.

**- Pase señor –** decía en un usual tono de "lamebotas"

Heero voltea para ver al "anfitrión", y lo único que atina a hacer es dejar abrir un poco sus ojos, aunque para quien le conociera más bien sería notablemente, estaba sorprendido.

**- Solo lo han enviado a él, Señor** - decía en tono acusador

**- No importa, estoy seguro que él podría hasta con más –** decía al mismo tiempo en que dejaba ver una enorme y calida sonrisa.

Estaba un poco más alto, y no se veía tan escuálido, tenía un precioso traje negro, el cabello rubio un poco más largo y ligeramente peinado hacia atrás.

**- Quatre…- **

**- Que gusto, Heero -**

Si bueno, tal vez la sorpresa fue de momento, por que la estabilidad volvió a su cara en pocos segundos, un momento casi imperceptible.

**- Jamás pensé que te encontraría de esta forma** – decía Quatre alegremente, después de todo no todos los días te encuentras a Heero Yuy por ahí.

**- Ciertamente** – y en ese mismo momento tomó las cosas que había traído de su trabajo y las puso en un escritorio cercano **– habían dicho que aquí proporcionarían el material -**

**- Ah si…** - a Quatre casi se le olvidaba, que Heero no estaba ahí para saludar precisamente, y este se lo recordó de una manera muy, sutil…

**- Oí decir a tu empleado, que es una Red para todo el edificio - **

**- Sí, verás** – decía Quatre con el aliento más recuperado- **pensando en esto, cuando se hizo el edificio y a sabiendas de que necesitaríamos algunas cosas pedí que se equipara toda habitación con lo necesario, es decir todos los cuartos tiene unos contactos de red solo haría falta crearla, según los ingenieros.**

**- En ese caso, cómo quieres que se maneje la información, quieres que ¿tengan acceso a Internet? -**

**- Pues no, sólo quiero que la red me permita registrar todos los movimientos hechos en las diferentes áreas, eso si que todas las computadoras del edificio a su vez estén conectadas entre sí** , **y que todos los datos sean recabados en mi computadora.**

**- Quieres llevar el control -**

**- Si, por así decirlo, al menos mientras esté aquí - **

**- Bien, haré el presupuesto de lo que necesito, si lo que me dices es correcto, solo se necesita que tu ordenador sea potente, y todas las demás habitaciones contaran con la red, si quieres que esta salga a más de 2 computadoras necesitaras concentradores, creo que eso es todo, por el momento.- en definitiva un profesional.**

Después de eso, y de haber checado lo necesario, Heero hizo una detallada lista del material necesitado, como resultado, y no se esperaba otra cosa, una perfecta y funcional Red, terminada en poco tiempo ante la mirada atónita de Oscar y una satisfecha por parte de Quatre, por cierto que este último obtuvo la perfecta computadora servidor, que aunque para él era algo exagerada, según Heero si no quería que quedase paralizada en media transferencia de datos tenía que ser así, entonces solo queda una cosa en la mente "el profesional ha hablado". Ahora si, como siempre, todo llega a su fin, como este trabajo, por ejemplo.

**- Bueno eso es todo –** le da la mano a Quatre y se da la vuelta para retirarse, sin embargo una mano en su hombro le detiene.

**- No se si tengas mucha prisa, pero, podríamos charlar un momento, es más te invito un café o algo** – decía Quatre sonriendo, de la manera mas dulce posible, tenía que convencer a Heero y al mismo tiempo darle seguridad, cosa difícil.

Él sólo se le queda viendo, mientras que Quatre no sabe si llorar, gritar o seguir riendo, recuerden que todo tiene su límite.

**- Unos minutos –** contesta al fin Heero desviando la mirada.

Quatre que ya iba a ponerse azul, al fin puede respirar, al menos, lo había logrado. Así que sin dudarlo, casi arrastró a Heero a una cafetería cercana, bastante tranquila, por lo que podrían conversar, más a gusto.

**- Te has mantenido, muy oculto –** tira Quatre por fin la verdad

**- Me gusta mi -**

**- ¿Privacidad?** – Interrumpe- **supongo, pero nosotros no estaríamos sobre tu cuello no crees, además, si queremos saber de ti es por que nos interesas.**

**- Yo** – es todo lo que alcanza a decir

**- Dilo, no te preocupes** – dice Quatre dándole la mayor sensación de confianza posible –

**- No sé, como-** respira un poco – **como me siento, algo raro, siento algo raro, no sé que es** – dice por fin, con la mayor de las franquezas.

Quatre lo observa con detenimiento, pensado muy bien lo que va a decir, ese hombre se estaba abriendo ante él, después de todo Heero era un joven todavía, y con millones de dudas, pero como había dicho el antes, para eso están los amigos.

**- Eso que sientes se llama soledad** – le dice mirándolo a los ojos - **aunque no lo creas todos nos llegamos a sentir así, yo también, es normal, aunque no lo quieras creer, necesitamos de los demás en una u otra forma, pero tienes la ventaja, de que tienes amigos que estarán para ti si los necesitas. Y además creo que sabemos cuando es un momento apropiado y cuando no-**

**- No todos** – por fin habla Heero, con una expresión mas relajada en su rostro-

**- ¿Lo dices por alguien que conozco? –** se le queda viendo inquisitivamente - **¿alguien con trenza?** – añade sonriendo picadamente, para después cambiar esa sonrisa, a una cara un poco mas, deprimida –

**- ¿Pasa algo malo?** – pregunta Heero al ver el cambió en el rostro de Quatre.

**- No te preocupes –** trato de solucionar Quatre

**- Dime** – un pedido, que más bien fue orden, y sin más que hacer pues contesto.

**- Perdón, tal vez no lo sepas, pero de Duo no hemos sabido nada, se que no es momento, pero dado a que he tenido la oportunidad de verte, pues creo que tenías que saberlo, se fue de casa de su amiga Hilde, y no he sabido nada preciso de él, lo que se es que no esta con rumbo fijo, la última vez Trowa lo vio por la colonia L3, pero se fue sin decir prácticamente nada.**

**- Duo… -**

**- Pero no te preocupes tanto, ya tengo bajo aviso a todos, así que si lo ven lo ataran y veremos que es lo que lo tiene de un lado para el otro, lo mismo te pido, si es que lo vez.**

**- Yo, me tengo que…** – dudo un poco

- Lo sé, solo otra cosa, sabes, igual y por culpa de esa soledad, no has podido disfrutar enteramente de tu alrededor, de lo que vivimos, y de esa paz por la que tanto luchamos.

**- No creo que sea real** – dice Heero por lo bajo

- Tal vez no esta en nuestras manos cuestionarla, el mundo da muchas vueltas, no sabemos si mañana estaremos luchando otra vez, o si las luchas no vuelvan hasta dentro de 300 años más, lo que se es que ahora podemos disfrutar de un tiempo sin guerra¿no crees que no vale la pena cuestionarse todo el tiempo sobre ello?

Heero sólo le observó fijamente, platican unos momentos, y el da con el problema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Sería verdad todo aquello¿Y si tenía razón? Miro de reojo su reloj, toma de entre sus cosas un papel y anota algo en el.

**- Ahora si, me tengo que ir –** y le da a Quatre aquel papel, doblado.

**- ¿Qué es?-** pregunta algo curioso, y dudoso en abrirlo o no.

**- Mi teléfono**- se da la vuelta y da unos pasos, pero se detiene y sin voltear – **gracias** – alcanza a decir antes de retirarse por completo.

Regreso a su trabajo, su feje, como siempre había quedado complacido "bien hecho Yuy" había dicho el, aunque mas bien lo que le regocijaba, tal vez, es la buena paga de aquella corporación, lo que el quería ahora era llegar a su casa estaba cansado, por todo el trabajo la platica, auque al ir en su moto mientras miraba el camino sentía menos pesadez, se sentía más… libre.

Ni apenas había llegado, solo acomodo sus cosas antes de acomodarse él en su cama, y quedar completamente dormido. Pasaron horas ¿Qué hora era? No importaba, era su día libre así que se despereza lentamente mientras se levanta de aquella cama, había dormido perfectamente.

Ahora estaba en el jardín de su casa, su lugar para pensar.

"_Es extraño, el que te digan que no tiene caso estar pensando en lo mismo todo el tiempo, todavía no lo comprendo del todo, pero lo que me dijo Quatre esta ahora en mi cabeza dándole nueva forma a todo. Tal vez buscar una paz eterna no es la solución o tal vez ni si quiera exista ese tipo de paz. ¿Cuanto tiempo he perdido, ahora ni importa ya, me habían dicho que hay que dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero tal vez hay que controlarlas para que no se desboquen ni te arrastren, tal vez es que la vida no la podemos llevar como si fuera un simple instructivo, es algo más."_

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente una pelota golpea sus pies, trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad, observa la pelota y la dirección de donde ha venido, pertenecía a unos niños, que jugaban en frente de su casa ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Ahí estaba su respuesta todo alrededor de su casa, como todos convivían como esos niños jugaban, ahora que lo pensaba eso siempre había estado ahí, la que estaba lejos era su mente pensando en otras cosas.

Una pequeña diminuta mueca, amenazando con sonrisa, escapa de sus labios mientras toma la pelota entre sus manos, y la arroja de regreso a sus dueños.

Un sonido dentro de su casa le llama la atención, era el teléfono, así que sin pensarlo mas entra a contestar ¿Quién sería?

- **Diga** – pregunto serio

**- Lo encontramos** – decía una voz emocionada- **esta en L2¿Qué cosas no, nos vamos para allá...**

**- Los veré en la estación de la colonia - **

**-¿Cuándo sales? – **

**- Ahora mismo -**

**- ¿Por qué tan rápido?** – pregunta Quatre, no esperaba que este saliera corriendo.

**- La respuesta la sabes** – decía mientras colgaba

**_Después de todo, tu mismo me la dijiste_** – decía para el – **_por que somos amigos._**

**Consumatum est**


End file.
